


The Greatest Adventure

by 4Kennedy



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amberle things about the greatest adventure of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



> Prompt: adventure requested by bella_farfalla. Drabbletag 7 at femslash100  on lj.  
> Betaread by the amazing lanalucy.

Amberle clearly remembers the moment when she stepped into the biggest adventure of her life.

_“I’m ready,“ she said._

_Eretria raised her eyes from the campfire and looked at her questioningly. “For what, princess?“_

_It sounded sarcastic and repelling, but Amberle wasn’t fooled by it, she knew the rover girl better by now. “For you.“ She sat down beside Eretria, taking both of Eretria’s hands into her own. “For us.“ Amberle searched her eyes, waiting for a reaction or a reply. “Am I too late?“ she voiced her fear. “Please don’t tell me I took too long to realize where I really belong.“_

_Without a word Eretria smiled and leant in. She silenced Amberle’s worries with a kiss full of emotion. When they broke apart they were both smiling widely. “You could’ve realized it in ten years and you wouldn’t have been too late.“ Eretria made a grimace at her own words. “Ugh, I hate it when you bring out the corny side of me.“_

_“I don’t.“_

_They kissed again, not stopping for a long time._

Many decades later Amberle takes a deep breath, trying to shake off that memory. She steps closer to the open coffin in front of her. “After everything I’ve been through, everything I’ve done… you have been the greatest and most wonderful adventure of them all. Thank you for that, rover girl.“ Amberle leans down and kisses Eretria on the forehead. She can’t hold back the tears any longer. “I’ll always love you. Goodbye.“

The End


End file.
